I think you should know
by I-belong-to-AFC891
Summary: Eli's been trying to cope with the fact that Clare is no longer in his life. But even with Imogen's help; Eli can't seem to forget about her. Still hung up on Clare,what happens when he writes a letter to Clare's new beaux Jake?
1. Chapter 1

_****READ THIS OR DIE!****_** A/N: Why hello you little readers you. This is my first official fanfic. I wrote one a WHILE back but it was never posted (womp womp). But I'm HERE NOW!**

**Anyhoo…before you read, let me tell you my stance on things. On the Show? I am NOT an Eclare shipper. I repeat, I am NOT an Eclare shipper… Hell, I don't even like Cake either. In fact, forget pastries…let's all eat some Celery. ;) Haha. But on fanfiction? I stand by Eclare cien percento! (100%)**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Degrassi…I do however own two fish named Munro and Thomas :D**

**Song Inspiration: "P.S I'm still not over you" by Rihanna (listen to it before you read…it will get you in the mooood. Aha)**

"_**Don't you know I've tried and I've tried**_

_**To get you off my mind, **_

_**But it don't get no better as each day goes by"**_

_P.S I'm still not over you_

_Get a hold of yourself Goldsworthy._

Eli struggled to pull himself together as he sat down in front of the curly auburn girl who has cast her azure eyes downward refusing to acknowledge his presence.

_You're over her. You have Imo now. _

Ah, Imogen Moreno. Eli chuckles darkly and shakes his head as he remembers Imogen's valiant, yet foolish sky dive to the floor in an attempt to save him from the wrath of Ms. Oh. They have conquered a lot together. She has been his aid in getting over Clare, in the most cynical way possible. Imogen believes that she has truly triumphed in attaining Eli's feelings…when in truth, she has accomplished nothing. His love for Clare Edwards is still as strong as it was the moment he crashed his beloved hearse. It wasn't going to change any time soon.

Eli was soon pulled out of his thoughts when Ms. Dawes rushed into the classroom with a stack of books in her hands.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to check in with Mr. Simpson for a while, apparently he wants me to go back to teaching art. I swear, the school board doesn't know what to do with themselves. First Art, then English, then Drama. I might as well be principal by now." She mutters as places the books on her desk. She finally turns around, smiling at her group of over achievers. "Well, enough about that. Let's dive into the glorious world of writing shall we?"

The class groaned, yet Ms. Dawes excused them with a flick of the wrist. "Today, I want to start off class a little differently." Eli gently laid his head on the table, not willing to do much of anything at the moment.

"I want to talk about letters. Letters are like your eyes; windows to the soul. They are used to express love, regret, hope, and sadness. You pour your heart out on pieces of paper, for someone to see. Today, we are going to write letters. You will reveal to someone all that you want to share about yourself or your experiences, and perhaps give a small word of advice" Ms. Dawes opened her desk and pulled out a hat with strips of paper on them.

Eli scoffed, and thought to himself,_ I'll tell them to never fall in love. They'll only wind up getting hurt every time._

"Out of this hat, you will choose the name of a student who is not in this particular class. Write them your letter, and have it turned in by the end of the period. I will grade them based upon efficiency, and effort; then I will pass them along to your assigned student." Ms. Dawes walked around the classroom holding out the hat for the students to draw out the names. "Remember," She exclaimed. "Pour your heart out. There are no critics in the world of composition." Once she approached Eli, he lifted his head and reached in; rolling his eyes, not particularly seeing the point in this assignment, and quite frankly, not caring.

Yet when he opened his slip of paper and saw who he was "revealing his soul to", he inaudibly gasped

"Fuck".

It was the name of the person who has haunted his dreams for the past weeks. The name of the person who has single handedly swooped in and taken away the single thing that he has cared about more than himself. The person who has constantly reminded him that he can never have what he name of the person of whom he would have to write a letter to, breaking down the barriers he has worked so hard to build up.

Eli sighed deeply as he read the name: **Jake Martin**.

Behind him, in the same state of distress, Clare read the name she was given: **Imogen Moreno**.

"**Annnnnnnnd Scene" haha. **

**So that's the first chapter? Should I continue and see how Eli and Clare struggle to write these letters? Or should I crawl back into my little hole with my Elmo tee-shirt while eating Cake? **

**DON'T REVIEW (I'm using reverse psychology here…so when I say don't do it…you'll do it anyway. Mwahaha) Constructive Criticism is welcome! But uh…Be nice? Aha remember, I'm new here. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh wow…I'm shocked by all those alerts I've gotten. Even though there were a lot of mistakes! Thanks everyone for the reviews, and alerts. They put a smile on my face. =D - Like that one!**

**BTW: Did you SEE tonight's episode of Degrassi? Clare was like dry humping Jake! Um…Praise Jesus? Where's the Saint in that? But that's another story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rihanna's song, I don't own Brawny Paper towels and of course, I do NOT own Degrassi…If I did, Clare would be in a convent somewhere.**

**Song: PS. I'm still not over you.**

"_**Did you know I kept all of your pictures? **_

_**I don't have the strength to part with them yet.**_

_**I tried to erase, the way your kisses taste**_

_**But some things a girl can never forget."**_

_PS. I'm Still Not Over You_

**Eli's POV**

_Jake Fucking Martin…whoop de fucking doo. This is just what I need. _

Eli couldn't help but continue to stare at the strip of paper with the dreaded name etched in. He had a clean sheet of paper and a pen in his hand; but, nothing was written. Eli was still trying to get his thoughts in check.

_How the hell do I even start this? "Dear Jake", um...No too informal. "Mr. Martin"…no that's too formal. "Yo, my brother," …no that's preposterous, "Oye ese,"…that's just…What the hell is that? Think Eli!_

But Eli couldn't think. How on earth was he supposed to write a letter to his ex's new love? Knowing that he was very much still in love with her. Clare says it's nothing serious, but Eli's not an idiot. He saw that note that she left on his car, and he knows damn well what the term "fun" meant. Eli has seen the way the two interacted with each other: his snide comments and her shy blushes. He was all too familiar with that. That used to be him! That used to be his smirk that made her weak! That used to be his comments that made her roll her eyes, yet smile. That used to be his touch that made her nervous. That should ALWAYS be him. Not some walking Brawny paper towel commercial in a red pickup truck.

Eli has met Jake, he seemed like a nice kid, but the fact that he was comforting Clare, touching Clare, kissing Clare, even talking to Clare made his blood boil with rage. How dare he come into Degrassi and take away _his_ Clare…that's right, _his _Clare. Forget Imogen right now, forget acquaintances, forget letting bygones be bygones. Hell, this is personal right now.

"You have twenty minutes everyone. Remember, let out all of your feelings". Ms. Dawes reminded the class.

_Maybe dumping those pills were a bad idea._

Eli sure could have used them now. But, he knew what he had to do. Ms. Dawes wants him to let out his feelings? Fine, that's exactly what he's going to do. For the first time since the accident, Eli let down all of his barriers, writing like no tomorrow. Not even bothering, to put a heading.

_Alright Clare, you thought the play was bad? Oh…you have NO IDEA._

***Hides under a table* Is this better? I'd like to think so. Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to end it there. That will be my last short one. I promise you can have Clare's POV tomorrow. I'm thinking this can be maybe 8 chapters? You get to see the letters, and the reactions to them. Please Please Please Review. I would really like to know what you guys think so far. **

**Again, thanks so much. You're pretty damn awesome. **

**Ciao Bellas ;)**


End file.
